One to Love?
by hayleydinozzo
Summary: Will Ziva finally be Tony's "one to love"?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was deeply saddened by what she was looking at. She was also in awe about what had happened. Another woman. Another cruel, merciless woman had taken Tony's heart and broke it into two pieces. He was just standing by the window, gazing endlessly out of it. But, watching him stand alone, all of her doubts suddenly go away somehow.

She cautiously stands up out of her chair. She slowly walks over to him. One step by step. Each step closer.

"Tony…" she says. No answer.

"Look Tony, I am positive this has not been the first time. But, answer me this. Why do you keep endlessly chasing after women? Isn't there one person you love? Is there ever going to be one person?" She heard no answer again because Tony was pondering his answer. He had no idea how to answer a question so…, so…., powerful.

Ziva, on the other hand, was getting impatient with the silence. Ziva knew she had to be brave. She had chosen his words carefully and finally spoke up.

"Tony, I love you. And, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. So-''

Ziva was suddenly cut off by Tony's passionate kiss.


	2. To love or Not To Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR CHARACTERS!**

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. I promise!

Ziva's P.O.V

I had never felt anything like it.

The rush.

The excitement.

Knowing I was safe in his arms. To never fall without being caught. Nothing to stand between our love. No one to stand between our love.

"_Gibbs" _I suddenly thought.

I pulled away. But, I was caught by his charming hazel eyes that promised to hold me tight. The eyes that were suddenly filled with concern when he saw my worried face.

"Gibbs." I whisper, breaking the silence that seemed to fill the entire building.

"What abou-"

"Gibbs. Rule 12!" I say frantically as I start to madly pace back and forth. My head was pouding. My heart was racing.

'It was a mistake. One big mistake. I shouldn't have done it." I say.

"Ziva! Listen to me!" His hands grab my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks. He pulls me to face him.

"It wasn't a mistake! It was love, Ziva! Love! And you know what? Screw rule 12!" he says. I can tell by the toe of his voice he is getting angry.

"Ok Tony. But he will have to find out sometime. And soon." I exclaim.

A smile starts to form on his face and he swoops down to kiss me.

"But maybe not _too_ soon." I say with a devilish grin.

Fin! Read and Review please!


	3. Bang!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NCIS OR CHARACTERS**

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

It was a rainy dya. Rain, rain, rain, rain. And then some more rain. It seemed like it was never goig to end. It was like all the water in the world was being stored in the clouds, and all of it was being rleased at one time. No one could could deny that the rain was affecting then mood off the squad room. Even the sight fo Ziva walking in barely cheered Tony up.

"Hello gorgeous." Tony said weakly, no enthusiamsm in his voice.

"Shush, Tony. McGee might be able to hear us." Ziva whispered, stealing a quick glance at McGee. He was currently had his earphones in and was watching something on his computer.

"Ziva, we need to tell Gibbs. Like, today." Tony said. His tired eyes gave away the fear that has bunched up inside of him.

"Well, how about now?" Ziva asked, eyeing Gibbs who was getting out of the elevator and was walking right towards them.

"I guess we could" replied an anxious Tony.

"Gibbs, we need to talk." Ziva said calmly sensing Tony's nervousment.

"We? As in you and Tony?" asks Gibbs.

"Yes." Ziva answers.

"Of course. replies.

"Tony and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now, and we want you to know we respect you and your rules completely. We hated to break them, but we felt like it was time to stop bottling up our feelings for each other, and, just, well…..go for it!" Ziva explains.

Gibbs wasn't to happt to hear this, but he wasn't surprised either. He knew this day would come. H e just didn't expect it to be so soon…..

But, before Gibbs could speak, a bang, screams, and a bullet tore through the building. And everything went black.

* * *

Chapter 4 up soon! Please review!


	4. Who?

**Ziva's POV**

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I immediately fell to the ground. Cold, rough hands touch my face as I rolled over.

"Ziva!...Ziva!...Ziva...Ziva..." My name slowly fades into the distance. I am suddenly picked up and carried to a wailing ambulance. The doors slam and the last thing I remember seeing is Tony's worried face.

NCIS

After hours and hours of grueling surgery, I am finally able to see everyone. Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Gibbs, and McGee drift in and out, asking the usual, "How are you?" and "Are you Ok?". I reply with only a halfhearted answer every time. After what seemed like forever, I finally see the man I want to.

_Tony._

"So, how are you?" Tony asks, even though he feels he already know the answer.

_I really want you to kiss me right now, I think._

"I'm fine." I answer instead. He steps closer and sits on the edge of my bed. He looks tired and extremely worn out.

"I thought it would make you happy to know that we caught the man who...shot...you." Tony carefully says.

"Who?" I ask

"Ummm...I don't think you should know." Tony cautiously says

"Tell me." I demand.

"Well, it's...Ray Cruz." Tony replies. Immediately, my face tightens, not only on anger, but in shock.

"Apparently, he escaped from prison a few days ago. When we caught him, he sais hes been watching you for a few days. Says he saw us...kiss, and that it made him angry. He said he wanted you all for himself and no one else deserved you. But, he didn't mean to shoot you, he meant to shoot me, but his gun misfired while he was aiming. I'm sorry, Zi." Tony answers, coming to a silence. The two of them sat there in complete silence, for what felt like hours. I contemplated what to say next.

"That is fine. I am just happy I am with you." I say.

"I love you, Zi."

"I love you tow, Tony."

And quickly their lips came together.


	5. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or cast. Yup.

* * *

After 3 long days, Ziva is released from the hospital. Everyone, especially Tony, is excited. That night, Tony takes Ziva to his apartment, where they cuddle on his couch. Ziva picks out a movie, and Tony picks up the pizza. They grab a blanket and sit down. Half way through the moveie, Ziva says, "This is nice, Tony."

"This is nice." Tony replies. "I'm watching a great movie, eating a delicious pizza, and lying here with an amazingly beautiful woman."

Ziva, who was lying perfectly in Tony's side, looks up from the movie. Her eyes meet Tony's, and for a few moments, time stops/ Finally, Tony leans in, their noses graze, and their lips capture each others. At first it was just a kiss. But it deepened into something more.

* * *

He knew they had only been dating for a few months. But he knew it was right. Pulling into Gibbs' driveway, he took his hand out of his pocket. They were sweating like crazy, because he nervous about was yet to come. He opened the always unlocked front door, and strode down the basement stairs.

"Hi Boss. " Tony says, not sure what he was _supposed_ to say. Gibbs takes of his glasses and sets down his mug od bourbon.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs replies.

"Well, isn't this some great weather. Not too breezy, consi-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs says again.

"You know that I love Ziva, a lot, and I wouldn't be able to live without her. And I think this is the right thing to do. So, I want to ask for your permission to ask her to marry me." Silence over took the basement. Tony couldn't read Gibbs' face. It was just...blank.

''If you hurt your wife in any way, your ass is mine." Gibbs says with a stern face, but it quickly softened, and a smile formed on his face.

"Thanks Boss." Tony says, he he climbs back up the stairs and out the door.

_Zivas got herself a great man, _Gibbs thinks to himself.

_The next day at lunch_

They went to Alfanzoes together for a romantic lunch-date. Tony had ordered Buffalo Chicken Ranch Wrap, and Ziva got a Ceaser salad.

"Are you finished with your meals?" their waiter asks.

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious." Tony replies.

"Ziva, remember when you asked me about soulmates?" Tony asks.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been thinking about that a lot, especially after the recent events that have happened." Tony says slowly getting down on one knee. "And Zia David, you are my soulmate. And I want to spend the rest if time with you." Tony opens up a blak, velvet box. Inside contained a beautiful ring. "So, Ziva, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Will she say yes? Will she have second thoughts? I don't know...**

**Well, actually I do. Its you that doesn't. Haha.**


	6. Note

**Hey guys! I know you were expecting an update, but not right now. I know that I'm really bad at updating and I know you guys hate it when I take months to do it. I have realized that I'm not a very good writer anyways, so I was wondering if anyone would like to take over the story, or co-write the rest with me? I hate knowing that you guys suffer and I think this would be better for everyone. So, if anyone is willing, send me a message. Thank You!**


End file.
